Subject 4
by Kies-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION Bzzzz... Subject... 4... échappé... Bzzzz... L'apocalypse est sur nous!... La... fin est... LA! WAAAA!... Bzzz... ESPOIR... Kur... Mécanisme... Céatu... Sil-vous-plait aidez nous! Nous... avons crée... un MONSTRE!... ZZZZZ...ZZZZ... BZZZZ... Signale perdu.. Que feriez vous? Survivriez vous à une apocalypse?... Fa...im...


AYA C'EST CADEAU! Double publication puisque je vous offre le premier chapitre de cette traduction avec un nouveau chapitre de la fiction le Miroir de ton âme, allez lire les deux!

Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ( homme x homme ) : ne lisez pas.

Kuroko no basuke appartient à son créateur.

C'est une histoire tirée d'un RP de KurokoTetsuya101 et The Lucky Bell _**( I love you both, thank you again ! Bold notes will be for you two uh and I will give you the review with translation! )**_

* * *

Traduction de la sublime fanfiction de KT101 x TLB qui m'a faite pleurer tant j'ai été émue et qui ont été suffisamment adorables pour me donner le feu vert pour la poster en français. Du coup je tiens à vous la partager. Rien est à moi hormis ma connaissance de l'anglais qui me permet de traduire. ( Et les notes entre parenthèses en italique xD )

: / / w w w . fanfiction /s/11775891/1/Subject-4

( Enlevez les espaces et remettez les parties de lien ff, fin vous savez comment ça marche, si vous voulez aller voir la version anglaise )

Si vous voulez faire une review pour les auteurs originaux, postez là ici, je me chargerais de faire la commission.

Si y a une personne qui veut jouer la beta je ne serais pas contre, parler anglais n'est pas une nécessité, seulement vérifier les fautes en FR et me signaler les tournures de phrases bizarres x)

* * *

Au moins une fois dans sa vie, chacun s'est déjà demandé comment il réagirait si une apocalypse arrivait soudainement. La plupart des gens répondrait « Ouais, je serais un grand héros et je survivrais longtemps! » ou encore « Je mourrais certainement le premier jour! ».

Ici sont les mots de quelqu'un qui a soudainement été plongé dans l'imprévisible apocalypse qui ravagea le Japon, voir même le monde entier. Ne souhaitez jamais qu'une apocalypse arrive. Dès le premier jour c'est un cauchemar absolu.

Tout était paisible. Kuroko Tetsuya, un jeune homme en deuxième année au lycée, était en train de lire chez lui tandis que la télé tournait sur une chaîne quelconque. C'était le week-end et si ses parents étaient à la maison, ils le forceraient probablement à sortir pour profiter du soleil. En attendant, ils ne pouvaient pas puisqu'ils étaient au travail.

Chaque fois que Kuroko pensait à ses parents, il regardait son collier. Un étranger collier que son père lui avait donné peu de temps auparavant. Peut-être que c'était plutôt un pendentif mais Kuroko l'appelait un collier. Car peu importe combien il essayait de l'ouvrir ça ne marchait pas.

Juste au moment où il allait retourné à son bon livre, la télé changea de chaîne. C'était les infos. Kuroko allait se lever pour éteindre lorsque les images captèrent son attention et le firent se figer. Cela devait être une blague.. Les infos appelaient à l'évacuation et montraient d'horribles et hideuses bêtes attaquant la population. Ce qui effraya le plus Kuroko c'est le fait que la cité attaquée était proche de Tokyo où il vivait.

En dépit qu'on lui dise d'évacuer, Kuroko ne le fit pas. Pas parce qu'il était stupide et pensait que c'était une blague. Mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans ses parents. Que se passerait-il si ils rentraient à la maison et trouvaient leur fils, leur seul fils, parti? Ils seraient effrayés, perdus et dévastés. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça.

Alors, il resta. Il décida qu'il resterait au maximum trois jours ou jusqu'à ce que quelque chose arrive et qu'il soit forcé de partir.

Pour certaines raisons, rien n'arriva le premier jour. Rien excepté les gens qui évacuaient et ceux qui se moquaient des personnes qui prenaient les infos au sérieux. Ils pensaient que c'était une blague et n'écoutaient pas. Kuroko savait qu'ils regrettaient leur décision une fois la nuit tombée.

Quand ce fut la nuit, Kuroko fut soudainement réveillé par des hurlements dehors. Il sauta immédiatement de son confortable et chaud lit et couru vers la fenêtre. Il écarta progressivement ses rideaux, un tout petit peu et sa respiration se coupa. Au milieu de la rue se tenait une de ses créatures vues à la télé. C'était plus grand qu'un homme moyen et s'était tellement déformé que c'était pitoyable.

Kuroko ne put détourner les yeux de la créature qui mettait en lambeau un homme, même quand celui-ci devint silencieux. Pourquoi? Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça? Kuroko faillit vomir quand la créature commença à manger le cadavre. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était?

Ce ne pouvait pas être un animal. En dépit d'être déformé et immense, ça semblait trop humain d'une certaine manière. Quand ils courraient ou marchaient dans la rue, ils dégageaient quelque chose d'humain. Kuroko ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il resta silencieux dans sa chambre toute la nuit.

Quand le matin fut venu, aucune de ces créatures était trouvable. Kuroko se risqua même à mettre un pied dehors pour quelques instants et le regretta immédiatement. Il pouvait voir ici et là plusieurs cadavres, certains complètement dévorés. Il se rentra rapidement pour ne pas voir le spectacle.

La même chose se produisit les jours suivants. Rien ne se passait la journée mais la nuit, les créatures sortaient pour jouer. Kuroko fini par ne plus entendre de cris dehors. Était-ce parce que les créatures avaient mangé tout le monde ou parce qu'il était trop épuisé à cause du manque de sommeil? Il ne parvenait plus à dormir car il était terrifié. Il ne savait pas quand ils attaqueraient. Après plusieurs jours d'observation, il comprit. Pour certaines raisons, les créatures ne sortaient que la nuit.

Finalement, Kuroko décida de partir. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que ces bêtes pénètre dans sa maison pour le manger. Il trouva son bon vieux sac-à-dos qu'il commença à remplir avec toute la nourriture qu'il trouvait et ne s'abîmerait pas. Il prit quelques bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo mais quand il voulu remplir les vides, aucune eau ne voulut sortir du robinet. Génial. Cela voulait donc dire pas de douche. _( STAAAP. NDT needed. On va m'expliquer POURQUOI alors que c'est l'apocalypse et qu'il y a des monstres prêts à le bouffer, Kuroko s'attriste du fait qu'il va pas pouvoir prendre de douche alors qu'il est censé faire son sac au plus vite pour pouvoir partir et aller le plus loin possible et trouver une planque pour dormir AVANT la nuit. Promis j'arrête. )_

Juste quand Kuroko finissait son sac, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Immédiatement, il paniqua. Était-ce une bête? Un voleur? Il attrapa un couteau de cuisine et attendit que la personne ou la créature pénètre dans la pièce. Si il devait mourir alors il mourrait en se battant.

« Kuroko-kun? »

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Cette voix...

« Ogiwara-kun! »

Les deux meilleurs amis se réjouirent. Ils étaient heureux de se voir évidemment mais aussi surpris que l'autre ne soit pas mort.

« Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas mourir? Que fais-tu là? » demanda Kuroko avec inquiétude.

« C'est ce que je devrais te demander! Avec ta faible vitalité et tes pauvres muscle, je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais aussi longtemps! » La plaisanterie d'Ogiwara lui valut un coup de point dans le ventre. « Hey, pas de violence! Je venais juste voir si il y avait encore des survivants. Il faut croire qu'il n'y a que toi. »

« Comment es-tu venu ici? »

« Apparemment ces créatures ne sortent... »

« Que la nuit. » fini Kuroko.

« Arrête de me voler la vedette! » bouda Ogiwara.

Maintenant qu'Ogiwara était là, Kuroko se sentit reprendre confiance. Il avait son meilleur ami avec lui. Ils pourraient probablement survivre.

Ogiwara était venu avec ses propres provisions alors ils étaient prêts à partir. Après que Kuroko ait pris des ressources médicales et donné un couteau à Ogiwara pour se défendre, ils prirent la route. Depuis lors, ils surveillaient mutuellement leurs arrières tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait au juste.

Ils réussirent à survivre ensemble durant un mois. Ils voyageaient la journée et la nuit, ils s'abritaient. Ils prenaient toujours des tours de garde, alternant toutes les quelques heures pour que tous les deux puissent avoir du repos. Ils firent aussi quelques raids. Ils avaient besoin de plus de provisions et de meilleurs armes. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré de bêtes jusqu'à présent mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs que des couteaux de cuisine fassent l'affaire contre eux.

Après plusieurs raids où ils n'obtinrent que de petites ressources comme de la nourriture ou des médicaments, ils trouvèrent finalement quelques armes décentes. Ils venaient de tomber sur ce qui semblait être un groupe de bandits récemment tué ce qui leur laissait un petit butin à récupérer.

« Hey Kuroko, ils avaient une arbalète phénoménale comme dans les films! » s'exclama Ogiwara avec enthousiasme lorsqu'ils prirent les armes. Kuroko était inquiet qu'Ogiwara ne sache pas s'en servir mais ne dit rien.

« Soit sûr de prendre tout ce que tu peux. » rappela Kuroko et tout deux remplirent leurs sacs au maximum. Ils avaient eu tout ce dont ils avaient besoin dans ce raid y compris de bonnes armes. Tous les deux avaient un pistolet ( ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir utiliser les gros fusils ) ainsi que leur propre choix d'arme. Ogiwara avait sa « précieuse » arbalète ( Il grava même son nom dessus aussitôt qu'il l'eut ) et Kuroko avait trouvé une très jolie épée. Elle devait probablement être utilisée pour impressionner à l'origine mais guère plus.

Les deux continuèrent en songeant que la vie n'était pas si mal en dépit de la soudaine apocalypse. Mais à la fin du mois, leurs vies basculèrent à nouveau.

Kuroko ne su pas ce qui se passa vraiment. Ils étaient dans une cave bien abritée et il avait le premier tour de garde. Il n'eut pas l'intention de fermer les yeux. Jamais il ne dormirait pendant qu'il surveillait alors que ça pourrait leur coûter la vie! Un instant tout était calme et le suivant Ogiwara était en train d'hurler.

Kuroko se leva mais se figea lorsqu'il vit la raison pour laquelle Ogiwara criait. Il était en train de se faire déchirer par une de ces créatures. C'était la première fois que Kuroko en voyait une d'aussi près. Son corps était plat par endroit et bosselé à d'autres. Pour quelques raisons, sa peau était noircie comme si elle avait brûlé dans un incendie. Si c'était un animal alors l'espèce n'était pas identifiable.

Il réalisa que la bête était en train de le manger que lorsqu'Ogiwara cessa de crier. Une de ces bêtes tueuses était en train de dévorer son meilleur ami! _( STAAAP. Oui. NDT. Encore. Mon âme de lectrice s'indigne! Mec, Kuroko, ton meilleur pote se fait agresser par un monstre mais non, non, si on observait l'anatomie de la bestiole pour savoir ce que c'est? Ah? Mon pote se fait bouffer? Je m'en étais pas rendu compte mais maintenant que tu le dis, il hurle plus. Ah oui. Je suis la seule que la réaction de Kuroko choque? )_

Kuroko sortit son arme en tremblant et visa la créature. _(Pas trop tôt!)_ Ses mains tremblaient mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui tirer dessus. Mais le devait il? Et si ça énervait la créature? _(Omg Kuroko porte tes testicules et bute moi ce monstre si tu veux pas te faire bouffer à ton tour! Mama faut tout leur expliquer... )_ Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, le pistolet tira. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès.

Il entendit un cri provenant de la bête puis un gémissement. Il vit la bête le regarder mais au lieu de sembler au colère, elle semblait blessée.

« Ma..l... pour.. quoi...? »

Mal? Avait-il mal entendu? Kuroko se contenta de regarder la bête avec crainte bien qu'elle ne fit que le regarder en retour. Quand l'étrange créature baissa la tête et commença à traîner un Ogiwara partiellement mangé, Kuroko ne pouvait pas bouger. Les deux corps disparurent et laissèrent Kuroko tout seul.

Il tomba sur ses genoux sans se préoccuper de la violence du choc qui lui laisserait certainement des bleus. Son meilleur ami avait été tué sous ses yeux et il n'avait même pas tué la bête en représailles. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? Pourquoi n'avait il pas au moins essayé de tuer la bête? Il aurait pu venger Ogiwara ou mourir et le rejoindre. Mais il n'avait fait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il vit quelque chose dans le sang d'Ogiwara et se pencha doucement pour le ramasser. C'était un petit morceau de papier brûlé? La majorité était carbonisée et noire mais il y avait tout de même quelques mots reconnaissables.

« Sujet 4 échappé... » Il y avait quelques trous dû au feu puis encore quelques mots. « Destruction de la Terre... »

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire?

Kuroko ne pu se souvenir du reste de la nuit clairement. Il pleura d'être parvenu à s'endormir pour se réveiller le lendemain sans aucune blessure. Il espérait que tout n'avait été un cauchemar mais lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, Ogiwara était parti. Il n'y avait plus rien hormis son sang sur le sol de pierre.

Kuroko n'avait que peu de temps pour pleurer son ami. Il devait partir vers un endroit plus sûr. Il devait atteindre une ville où il pourrait s'approvisionner et rester quelques jours. Il avait besoin d'un meilleur abri qu'une cave comme celle-ci.

Il fouilla dans le sac d'Ogiwara pour prendre tout objet utile. Il ne pouvait pas tout prendre sous peine de se voir ralenti. Il devait se limiter sur les provisions. Par contre il n'hésita pas à prendre l'arme favorite d'Ogiwara. Il retraça lentement le nom inscrit dans le bois. Cela faisait seulement un mois qu'il était plongé dans cette apocalypse et pourtant il se retrouvait déjà avec deux rappels de personnes qui étaient importantes dans sa vie. Tout ce qui lui restait était lui même, le pendentif de son père et l'arme d'Ogiwara.

Comment allait-il survivre?

Kuroko continua de voyager et se montra extrêmement prudent cette fois. Il évita tout contact avec des bandits ou des bêtes autant qu'il pu. Il fit quelques rencontres avec ces créatures nocturnes lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à trouver un abri. Même si parfois elles pleuraient ou criaient de douleur lorsqu'il attaquait, il n'hésitait pas à appuyer sur la gâchette ou à abattre son épée.

Tandis qu'il conservait son arme ( et heureusement sa santé mentale ), il commençait à tomber à court de provisions. Il avait désespérément besoin d'eau et de nourriture mais aussi de matériel médical pour sa jambe blessée. Ce n'était rien de grave. En essayant d'échapper à des bêtes dans la forêt il avait trébuché sur un arbre mort en travers du chemin qu'il n'avait pu voir à cause du noir. Il était tombé et supposait s'être coupé sur un morceau d'écorce. Il s'en moquait tant que ça guérissait et que ça ne s'infectait pas.

Juste lorsqu'il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de faire demi-tour et chercher un abri, Kuroko vit une ville au loin. Il couru immédiatement vers celle-ci lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le soleil baissait. Il devait rapidement trouver un abri avant que ces choses sortent.

Alors qu'il arrivait aux abords de la cité, il vit un panneau. Kyoto. Il marmonna dans sa tête. Cette ville était vraiment loin de Tokyo. Alors il avait fait un bon bout de chemin, hein?

Il continua de courir en observant les alentours. Où aller? Tous les magasins ou immeubles étaient détruis ou écrasés. Aucun ne pouvait lui servir d'abri! Il allait crier de frustration lorsqu'il aperçu quelque chose du coin de l'oeil. Une créature? Mais le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Alors il vit du rouge.

Quoique ce soit, ça avait couru rapidement dans la rue et ça continuait de courir. Kuroko le suivit silencieusement pour le rattraper et se cacha derrière une voiture retournée. C'était... un survivant! Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider?

Mais et si il était dangereux? Et si il le tuait avant même qu'il ne puisse parler? Bon, c'était soit prendre ce risque soit mourir à cause des créatures en passant la nuit dehors. Après avoir rassemblé son courage, Kuroko continua de suivre le survivant.

Le survivant aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta finalement devant une bâtiment totalement barricadé. Ils avaient du faire que ça durant les deux derniers mois! Kuroko jeta un oeil au soleil et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il descendait rapidement. Il devait agir maintenant. Il couru jusqu'à la lourde porte de métal derrière laquelle le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait disparu peu avant. Il prit une profonde inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Après avoir levé la main à contrecœur, Kuroko toqua à la porte.

Il toqua plusieurs fois mais la seul réponse qu'il obtint fût le bruit métallique en résonance à son action. Kuroko attendit, attendit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se présente à la porte. La nuit arrivait et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il s'apprêtait à toquer une fois de plus mais fût stoppé lorsque la porte de métal s'entrouvrit soudainement sur le survivant aux cheveux rouges qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

L'adolescent ( vu son apparence ) ouvrit plus la porte seulement pour montrer un pistolet dans sa main droite pointé sur Kuroko. « Qui es-tu? » La froide voix non-accueillante trancha l'air.

Kuroko regarda le pistolet et leva légèrement les mains. Elles n'atteignaient pas sa tête car il était trop fatigué pour faire plus que ça. Il regarda derrière lui le soleil disparaissant. Il y avait déjà des ombres provenant des bâtiments.

Il regarda de nouveau le survivant et fronça les sourcils. « Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya et je jure que je ne veux aucun mal. J'ai juste vraiment besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit. S'il-vous-plaît. » Il était épuisé d'avoir couru jusqu'à l'étrange forteresse. Même si il courrait pour sa vie comme si c'était quelque chose de normal, sa vitalité ne s'était pas améliorée.

« Non » répondit le rouge en ôtant la sécurité de son pistolet.

Comment cette personne pouvait choisir de soit le tuer soit le laisser dehors à la merci de ces créatures? Il n'avait rien fait de mal! « S'il-vous-plaît! Seulement pour une nuit! » Les créatures pouvaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes et Kuroko n'avait aucune envie de finir en nourriture aujourd'hui.

« J'ai dit non. » La voix sèche trancha l'air une fois de plus, les yeux rouges comme le rubis fixant le bleu.

Kuroko prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha doucement, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le canon du pistolet se retrouva contre son front. S'il devait mourir alors il ne voulait pas que ce soit par les créatures. « S'il-vous-plaît. »

Le rouge observa le bleu attentivement. Un seul faux mouvement et il avait une balle dans la tête. « Tu dois certainement le savoir puisque tu es aussi un survivant... Si je te laisse rentrer, tu vas prendre nos ressources. Sans parler de... »

L'adolescent resserra sa prise sur son pistolet. « Et si tu ouvrait la porte ou décidait de nous tuer pendant notre sommeil? Crois-tu vraiment que je vais risquer la santé de mes compagnons ou moi-même? Non. Je te suggère donc de partir et de cherche un autre endroit où tu pourrais rester. »

« Je ne prendrais aucune de vos ressources. Je ne veux juste pas mourir à cause d'eux cette nuit. » admis Kuroko. Il regarda les yeux rouges de l'étranger. Si la plupart des gens considéreraient comme bizarre des yeux rouges et fendus comme les chats sur un humain, lui trouvait ça fascinant.

« Je veux juste vivre tout comme vous, je n'ouvrirais donc pas la porte c'est un fait. Et je ne voudrais jamais tuer un autre humain mais je pense que vous ne me croirez pas. » Quand l'autre avait parlé de « compagnons », Kuroko avait su qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe. « S'il-vous-plaît. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Je promet que je ne tenterais rien, je ne veux juste pas mourir cette nuit. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges plongea son regard dans celui de Kuroko, essayant de savoir si il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Les yeux bleus pâles lui rendirent son regard avec la même intensité si ce n'est plus. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir l'envie de survivre désespérée. L'envie de vivre.

Les deux se tenaient en silence, le pouls de Kuroko accélérant à chaque seconde qui passait. Avec sa vie se jouant à un fil, il était plus que désespéré. Le rouge le voyait, il savait que ses pensées étaient sincères.

Lentement, l'adolescent abaissa son pistolet sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Il s'agenouilla doucement pour attraper quelque chose sans lâcher Kuroko du regard. Le rouge se releva avec une corde dans les mains.

« Je te laisserais entrer à une seule condition. »

« Laquelle? » demanda-t-il, baissant les yeux vers les mains du rouge tenant la corde.

« Tu seras entravé pour toute le temps où tu resteras. Nous t'attacherons à une barre comme ça tu ne pourras pas nous attaquer ou nous faire du mal. Des réclamations? » La dernière question n'en était pas vraiment une mais plutôt une indication que si Kuroko refusait, il serait laissé seul pour mourir dehors.

Bon, au moins il pourrait se reposer un peu même si il était attaché. « Très bien, ça ne me pose pas de problème. » dit Kuroko avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le rouge acquiesça « Tourne toi. » Il valait mieux attacher Kuroko maintenant comme ça quand il entrerait il ne ferait de mal à personne.

Kuroko se retourna de manière hésitante, faisant ce que l'autre survivant voulait sans se battre. Il vit que le soleil avait disparu derrière les immeubles et il se sentit un peu anxieux. Il regarda aux alentours, espérant que les créatures n'allaient pas sortir maintenant.

Après avoir attaché les bras de Kuroko, il l'attrapa par les épaules pour le guider à l'intérieur.

Kuroko laissa l'autre le guider pendant qu'il observait autour de lui. Pourquoi c'était si sombre? C'était presque comme si c'était plus sombre qu'à l'extérieur. Il continua d'observer et faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit des yeux brillants dans le noir. Était-ce les créatures? Il savait que c'était presque impossible mais c'était une pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

C'était étrange pourtant. Il y avait différentes couleurs au lieu du blanc comme les créatures. Étaient-ils les compagnons du rouge?

Les trois paires d'yeux étaient jaunes, vertes et violettes. Des couleurs vraiment inhabituelles pour des humains mais ce n'était pas comme si Kuroko avait le choix. Il était entraîné silencieusement à l'intérieur quand le rouge se stoppa derrière lui. Kuroko était tellement absorbé par ces yeux l'observant dans les ténèbres qu'il n'avait pas remarqué une personne planant au dessus de lui.

La silhouette sombre se tenait au plafond en appuyant ses jambes sur le bois. Son corps était au dessus du bleu avant qu'il ne se penche et apparaisse à côté de lui. « Bouh »

Kuroko était trop choqué pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un bruit. Ses mains bougèrent pour attraper son arme mais il avait oublié... Il ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras. Il regarda sur le côté et heureusement il était suffisamment près pour voir la personne qui l'avait effrayé.

Il avait des cheveux bleus comme lui à ceci près que les siens étaient plus sombres. Ses yeux étaient de cette même couleur et sa peau était tannée. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait au plafond?

« Hahaha! Je t'ai eu! » Le métisse descendit du plafond pour revenir au sol à côté de Kuroko et du rouge. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir Kuroko correctement, quelque chose l'interpella. « Oi! Pourquoi tu as ramené ce nabot? Il va juste gaspiller nos ressources. »

Nabot? Il était à peine plus petit que le rouge derrière lui mais il n'était pas un nabot! Kuroko ne dit rien malgré son envie de dire à l'autre de ne pas être aussi insultant. Il regarda de nouveau vers les yeux qui se rapprochaient.

« C'est le premier invité que nous avons et Aominecchi lui fait peur! » Lorsque la personne qui avait parlé fût assez proche, Kuroko pu voir que c'était un blond.

« Pff! La ferme Kise! Pour ce que je sais on pourrait te jeter dehors aux monstres! Tout ce que tu fais c'est chouiner! » Aomine pointa du doigt le blond.

« C'est tellement méchant! Vous avez besoin de moi les gars! » Kise...et bien chouina. Ok, il chouinait peut-être un peu mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le tuer.

« Je trouve que c'était plutôt amusant ~ pas vrai Shin-chan ~ ? » demanda une autre voix dans l'obscurité.

« Hmpf, ne me mêle pas à ces absurdités. » Le vert remonta ses lunettes.

Kuroko regarda aux alentours et soupira presque. Bon, il semblait que c'était un groupe plutôt animé. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un d'autre s'approcher et leva le regard pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

C'était un géant. Il était tellement grand que s'en était presque terrifiant. Il devait être aussi grand que ces bêtes! Cependant, le grand ignora Kuroko et regarda Akashi. « Maintenant qu'Aka-chin est là, on peut manger maintenant ~ ? » Le géant aux cheveux violets ne pouvait plus manger autant à causes des rations alors il avait faim la plupart du temps.

« Oui mais pas avant que je l'ai attaché. » Akashi resserra la corde autour des mains de Kuroko, l'amenant à une barre. Il aligna Kuroko à la barre en l'attachant.

« Eh mais il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir vraiment se battre, pourquoi l'attacher? » Aomine s'approcha d'Akashi et du bleu qui se faisait attacher.

« Certains ont utilisé des techniques comme ça avant. Ils agissent tout innocemment et une fois que tu as le dos tourné, ils essayent de te tuer. Ils prennent tes ressources et te laissent te vider de ton sang derrière. » Akashi attacha Kuroko de manière serrée avant d'aller vers la nourriture. Pendant ce temps Aomine décida de parler avec l'intrus/nouveau.

« Yo! Mon nom est Aomine Daiki et toi? »

Kuroko regarda Aomine et pencha la tête, et regarda les autres. Il cligna des yeux sous la surprise lorsque des petites lampes s'allumèrent. Est-ce que ce bâtiment avait un générateur? Il n'avait pas vu des lumières artificielles qui fonctionnaient depuis si longtemps! C'était une bonne chose que toutes les fenêtres et ouvertures étaient bloquées comme ça personne ne pouvait voir les lumières depuis l'extérieur.

Il reporta son attention sur Aomine. « Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya » murmura-t-il doucement, sa gorge étant sèche mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il avait dit qu'il n'utiliserait pas leurs ressources. Il avait accepté de seulement se reposer ici. Si il allait se reposer, le rouge aurait au moins pu lui retirer son sac. Cependant il ne voulait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires alors il ne se plaint pas. Il n'avait peut-être pas de ressources dedans mais il avait ses fidèles armes.

« Tetsuya...Tetsuya... Je sais! Je vais t'appeler Tetsu à partir de maintenant! » Aomine sourit fièrement à sa bonne invention de surnom. Le métisse s'assit à côté du bleu, posant sa tête dans ses mains. « D'où viens-tu? Es-tu de Kyoto? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant alors tu dois venir d'ailleurs. »

Kuroko ne comprit pas pourquoi Aomine lui donnait un surnom sachant qu'il allait partir dès le lendemain. « Je viens de Tokyo, je n'ai jamais été à Kyoto avant. »

« Tu as fais tout le chemin depuis Tokyo? Pourquoi avoir voyagé si loin? Je veux dire, c'est la même chose partout tu sais? » demanda Aomine avant de remarquer le sac de Kuroko puisqu'il l'avait toujours sur lui. « Laisse moi regarder ça ~ » Aomine se pencha pour prendre le sac de Kuroko.

« Je bougeais juste, je n'ai pas d'abris sûr ou de ressources. » expliqua Kuroko. Lorsqu'Aomine parla de son sac et s'approcha, il se tortilla un peu. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse Aomine prendre quoi que ce soit dans son sac. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y toucher. »

Avec les mouvements de Kuroko, Aomine avait du mal à lui retirer le sac. « Arrête de gigoter roh ~ Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais ce genre de personne. Je ne veux pas voler tes affaires! Je pense juste que c'est plus prudent que tu ne te couche pas dessus. Tu pourrais détruire certaines de tes ressources de cette façon! »

Kuroko ne voulait toujours pas mais Aomine avait raison. Il ne voulait pas détruire l'une de ses armes. De plus si il voulait qu'on le croit, il devait croire les autres. Il arrêta progressivement de bouger et regarda Aomine. « S'il-te-plait, juste, ne sort rien. »

Aomine finit par libérer le sac d'entre la barre et le bleuté, permettant à Kuroko de s'installer confortablement contre le bois. Il regarda le sac, tenté de fouiller. Laissant la curiosité l'emporter, Aomine ouvrit le sac pour regarder à l'intérieur.

Kuroko observa Aomine attentivement, veillant à ce qu'il ne vole rien. Quand il entendit quelqu'un d'autre s'approcher, il releva la tête et remarqua le blond d'avant. Son nom n'était-il pas Kise où quelque chose du genre?

« Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Kise. Il observa le sac dans les mains d'Aomine et bougea rapidement pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans? »

Aomine s'éloigna rapidement de Kise en réponse. « Va t'en Kise! C'est pas tes affaires! » L'adolescent métisse chercha le sac mais ne pu trouver ce qu'il voulait voir.

« Mais je veux voir! »

« J'apprécierais que vous laissiez mon sac maintenant. » dit fermement Kuroko, fixant Aomine. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'Aomine fouille dans ses affaires et qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Aomine soupira avant de poser le sac près de Kuroko. Pas si proche que ça, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas saisir ses armes, il n'était pas aussi stupide que ça. « Je pensais que tu les aurais Tetsu...et dire que j'avais mis mes espoirs en toi. »

« Les? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais que j'ai? » demanda Kuroko, un peu curieux.

« Ce n'est pas évident? Les choses que les hommes prennent toujours avec eux! » Aomine se pencha pour lui murmurer l'objet exact.

Kuroko fixa Aomine un moment avant d'essayer de s'éloigner un peu. « Je ne suis pas aussi pervers. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour survivre dans tous les cas. »

« De quoi tu parles! Bien sur que c'est un instrument de survie dont tous les hommes ont besoin. Ce pour qui ce n'est pas le cas vont mourir jeune! » Aomine se rassit et pointa son index sur sa poitrine. « Crois moi, si tu suis mes conseils tu iras loin! »

« Et pour les personnes gay alors? » demanda Kuroko avec curiosité. La plupart de ces magazines étaient à propos de femmes, n'est-ce pas?

« Oh, assez de ces choses perverses! Aominecchi! Allons manger, j'ai faim! » Kise essaya de pousser Aomine à se lever.

« Pas moyen! Tetsu tu es gay? » demanda Aomine, ignorant complètement Kise qui pleurnichait à côté de lui. Les autres qui préparaient le dîner soupirèrent face à la stupidité d'Aomine.

« Je ne suis pas gay, je suis pan. » dit Kuroko avant de soupirer. Il oubliait que la plupart des gens ne savaient même pas ce que cela voulait dire. « Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que c'est? »

« Pan? Je ne sais pas. » Aomine pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Pansexuel. Je suis pansexuel. Et non je ne suis pas attiré par les paons. » répondit Kuroko avant même qu'Aomine puisse le demander. « Ça veut dire que je ne me préoccupe pas de l'apparence ou même du genre. J'aime quelqu'un pour sa personnalité. » Ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle Kuroko n'était jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit puisque personne n'avait cherché à le connaître plus et donc il n'était jamais tombé amoureux.

 _( /!_ _\ NDT :_ _Ici y a un jeu de mot entre pan pour pansexuel et pan qui signifie poêle, du coup je savais pas vraiment comment le retranscrire donc je l'ai changé pour pan/paon._ _ **Sorry KT and Bell, I just don't have any choice to transform the play on word because pan is the same in french for pansexual but not for the second one, in french it's meaning « poêle » [ po**_ _ **o a -like in « lap »- l / poo hell ]. The only homophone I found was peacock, « paon » [ pan ] in french and I found it pretty amusing with the rest of the story, try to imagine Aomine looking for magazine with peacock's picture xD I hope you'll not get mad at me and agree to my choice QwQ**_ _ **)**_

« Oh.. je suppose que j'ai compris. Aïe! C'était pour quoi ça Midorima? » Aomine éleva la voix lorsque Midorima le frappa avec un paon en plastique derrière. « Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Pourquoi tu as un paon? »

« C'est mon objet porte-bonheur du jour. » répondit Midorima d'un air ennuyé. « Le dîner est prêt. »

« Objet porte-bonheur? Peut-être que Tetsu...aïe! » Étant frappé à nouveau, Aomine se mit en position fœtal, tenant sa tête.

« Lève toi juste. Nous allons passer à table. » Et avec ça Midorima retourna vers le groupe.

« Objet... porte-bonheur..? »

« Midorimacchi est bizarre et il a des objets porte-bonheurs. » dit Kise avant de pencher vers lui. « Ne lui dit pas que je t'ai dis ça, mais il est vraiment bizarre ~ . Avant tout ça, il avait un objet porte-bonheur chaque jour pour son signe astrologique. Mais maintenant qu'il ne peut plus avoir la plupart d'entre eux, parfois il prétend simplement que l'un des objets qu'on a ici est son objet porte-bonheur. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil joueur avant de se redresser et de rejoindre le groupe.

Kuroko ferma simplement ses yeux et soupira. Tout le monde ici était bizarre. Quel type de groupe était-ce au juste? Il garda les yeux fermés et se reposa juste. Il savait que si il ouvrait les yeux, il verrait la nourriture et il aurait encore plus faim.

Pendant que tout le monde mangeait à table, Kuroko était attaché à sa place. Akashi jeta plusieurs coup d'œils au bleuté, il ne fit rien, seulement observer. D'un autre côté, Aomine était trop occupé à s'empiffrer pour remarqué le bleuté affamé et pareil pour Murasakibara. Kise était occupé à discuter légèrement avec tout le monde et Takao faisait la même chose.

Cependant, Midorima remarqua Kuroko et cela l'embêta. Il se leva et fouilla dans le sac du bleu à la recherche d'un objet.

Kuroko entendit que l'on fouillait dans son sac et pensa que c'était Aomine. Lorsqu'il regarda il s'aperçut que c'était le vert. « Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Midorima ne répondit pas et se concentra sur le fait de trouver l'objet. Une fois qu'il eût trouvé une bouteille d'eau dans le sac de Kuroko, il l'ouvrit et la porta à la bouche de Kuroko. « Tu ferais mieux de boire quelque chose. A ce rythme tu vas mourir de déshydratation. » Midorima était celui qui connaissait le mieux les conditions médicales des autres et pouvait estimer en un regard l'état de quelqu'un. Avant que l'apocalypse n'arrive, Midorima voulait être un médecin et avait postulé pour une école de médecine prestigieuse. Maintenant ses talents étaient utiles, plus que jamais.

Kuroko regarda la bouteille, sa dernière bouteille, puis Midorima. Il voulait dire qu'il essayait de conserver ses dernières ressources mais ne le fit pas. Il se résigna avant de se pencher pour prendre quelques gorgées. Ce serait plus simple si il pouvait utiliser ses mains mais elles étaient attachées, merci à _quelqu'un_.

Akashi regarda les deux depuis la table puis soupira. Il prit une assiette de nourriture et marcha jusqu'à Kuroko et Midorima. « Je vais le nourrir. Je l'ai laissé entrer donc j'en prends la responsabilité. » Midorima acquiesça et lorsque Kuroko eût fini de boire il se leva, replaçant la bouteille presque vide dans le sac avant de s'éloigner. Pendant ce temps Akashi s'assit à la place de Midorima et porta un petit morceau de pain à la bouche de Kuroko.

Kuroko regarda Akashi avec surprise, il pensait pourtant qu'Akashi n'allait rien lui donner de leurs ressources! Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de regarder la nourriture avec hésitation. Il avait tellement faim. Il ne voulait pas penser à la manière dont Akashi pouvait être en train de se moquer de lui ou autre chose.

Il se pencha doucement avant de prendre la nourriture dans sa bouche prudemment pour ne pas toucher les doigts d'Akashi. Le morceau était suffisamment petit pour l'avaler comme ça mais Kuroko le mâcha d'abord, juste pour savourer le goût.

Pendant qu'Akashi nourrissait Kuroko, Aomine et les autres appréciaient la nuit. Même s'il y avait des monstres dehors, personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Ils étaient juste contents d'être protégés et d'avoir assez de ressources pour tout le monde.

« Eh! Kise tu vas manger ce salami? » Sans attendre la réponse, Aomine attrapa rapidement le morceau de salami dans l'assiette de Kise et le mit dans sa bouche.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit voler la nourriture des autres! » pleurnicha Kise. Il remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre se servait dans son assiette mais ce n'était pas Aomine cette fois. « Murasakibaracchi! »

« Quoi ~ ? »

« Ne vole pas la nourriture des autres! »

« Mais Mine-chin le fait bien lui... »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois le faire aussi! »

Kuroko regarda le groupe puis Akashi. Il mangea le morceau suivant avant de parler. « Ne devrais-tu pas régler ça? Ou manger avec les autres? » Pourquoi était-il assis ici à le nourrir alors qu'il avait dit que Kuroko n'était que du gaspillage de ressources?

Akashi mit un autre morceau de pain dans la bouche de Kuroko, le faisant taire. « Le docteur du groupe se sent concerné par ta condition. Je te donnerais juste de quoi survivre. »

Le docteur du groupe? Ce gars avec les cheveux verts? Kuroko avala avant de s'étouffer et soupira doucement. « Je comprends, merci alors.. »

Un autre morceau de pain se retrouva dans la bouche de Kuroko, placé par Akashi. « Prends juste avantage de notre générosité et mange. » Akashi prit un morceau de salami dans l'assiette et au lieu de le donner à Kuroko, il le mangea lui même.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils légèrement mais ne dit rien. Bon, ce gars aux cheveux rouges était un peu grossier... Mais au moins il le nourrissait. Il mangea tout ce que Akashi lui donna sans parler à nouveau.

La table était vraiment bruyante. Tout le monde parlait et plaisantait pendant que Kuroko et Akashi étaient à l'écart. Kuroko eût un nouveau morceau de pain mais pendant qu'il mâchait, Akashi s'appuya contre le mur.

Il le regarda et soupira un petit peu. « Tu sais, si tu veux t'asseoir avec les autres, vas y. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.. » Après tout il n'était qu'un invité indésirable.

Kuroko leva un sourcil en voyant qu'Akashi ne répondait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui? Mais quand ils devinrent silencieux, il les entendit. Les cris des monstres à l'extérieur pouvaient être entendu. Leurs pieds touchant le sol quand ils marchaient et le bruit d'un nez reniflant leur abris depuis dehors.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux et écoutèrent ce qu'il se passait.

« Fa... im... »

Kuroko frissonna quand il entendit le mot. Il pouvait quasiment pas l'entendre, comme un murmure. Mais comme tout le monde était silencieux ,il y parvint. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver son sac et ses armes avant de se souvenir qu'il était attaché. Et bien il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'entrerait.

Akashi se leva et retourna vers le groupe silencieux. « Le dîner est fini. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. » suggéra Akashi et tout le monde obéit. En premier, cependant, ils devaient nettoyer la table et remettre leurs ressources dans leurs sacs.

Kuroko regarda le groupe nettoyer, essayant de se distraire des murmures qu'il entendait dehors. Heureusement ils disparurent et il n'en entendit pas trop. « Pourquoi disent-ils toujours ça? » s'interrogea-t-il avec un léger soupire. Ils disaient toujours qu'ils avaient faim ou mal. C'était vraiment flippant...

Une fois que tout le monde avait fini de nettoyer, ils allèrent tous dans leurs sacs de couchage. Celui de Midorima était à côté de celui de Takao pour son plus grand ennui, celui d'Aomine était sur une des poutres du plafond ( un peu comme une sorte de singe ), Kise était à la droite de Kuroko, à côté de quelques boites et enfin Akashi était plus loin à la gauche de Kuroko. La pièce bruyante et enthousiaste devint d'un silence mortel avec seul le bruit des monstres dehors pouvant être entendu.

Kuroko ne pouvait s'endormir peu importe combien il était fatigué. La position dans laquelle il était était trop inconfortable pour s'endormir et le bruit des monstres le gênait. Il les avait entendu de nombreuses fois avant mais il ne pouvait pas croire que tout le monde allait juste dormir. Personne n'allait surveiller juste au cas où l'un d'eux entrait ici?

Mais, ce qu'ignorait Kuroko, quelqu'un surveillait la pièce. C'était juste qu'Aomine était terrible pour le faire. Le métisse se coucha, jetant quelques regards à la pièce avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Ce fût silencieux un moment avant que Kise ne se redresse et s'assoit pour envoyer quelque chose à Aomine qui le toucha directement sur le torse. Kuroko n'avait pas pu voir ce que c'était mais au bruit cela semblait lourd. « Aominecchi soit plus sur tes gardes et fait ton travail correctement pour une fois! »

« Pff! Toi sale... » Il se couvrit la bouche, se rendant compte qu'il risquait de réveiller quelqu'un et surtout un certain rouge. Kise sourit et se rendormit. Aomine jura et sortit de son lit confortable. Comment pouvait-il se reposer maintenant que Kise l'avait réveillé?

Aomine soupira mais remarqua que Kuroko était toujours réveillé. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, le métisse s'approcha du bleu. « Yo Tetsu, tu ne dors pas? »

« Comment quelqu'un pourrait s'endormir en étant attaché aussi fermement et en tendant ces monstres parler dehors!? » demanda Kuroko avec un peu d'irritation. « Désolé... je suis juste fatigué je ne voulais pas être désagréable. »

Aomine mit ses mains dans ses poches, surprit par le comportement soudain de Kuroko. « Non~ C'est bon. J'ai compris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « parler ». Tu veux dire le son qu'ils font pas vrai? » Aomine s'assit à côté du bleuté.

Kuroko regarda Aomine comme s'il pensait que l'autre se moquait de lui. « Non? Bon, c'est plus des marmonnement mais je peux les comprendre. N'as-tu pas entendu l'autre tout à l'heure dire qu'il avait faim? »

« Faim? » répéta Aomine avant de soudainement réaliser ce qu'il se passait. « Oh non! Bien essayé Tetsu mais je ne tomberais pas dans le piège! Bien essayé! »

« Quoi? Je suis celui qui ne tombera pas dans TON piège. » dit Kuroko, complètement sérieux. « Je ne me ferais pas avoir alors arrête de plaisanter s'il-te-plaît. »

« Eh? De quoi tu parles Tetsu? Tu veux dire que tu les entends vraiment parler, comme dans un vrai langage? Et pas juste des grognements et autres merdes? »

« Bah oui. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de mentir? » marmonna Kuroko. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aomine se moquait de lui. « Depuis le début de l'apocalypse il me semble. »

Aomine était totalement perdu. Est-ce que Kuroko se moquait de lui ou était-il dérangé mentalement? « Es-tu sûr que tout vas bien dans ta tête? »

Kuroko était choqué d'entendre Aomine lui demander ça. Alors Aomine ne plaisantait vraiment pas? « Bien sûr. Mais tu es sérieux quand tu dis que tu les entends seulement faire des bruits? »

« Oui, que font les monstres autres que des bruits de grognements? » Aomine posa cette question comme une évidence.

« Et bien, je sais juste qu'ils parlent... il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le groupe qui les entend? » demanda Kuroko et regardant les autres membres du groupe endormi.

« Pas à ce que je sache. Ils les entendent juste grogner. Es-tu sûr que ça va? Je veux dire... tu plaisante.. pas vrai? » Aomine se gratta la tête.

Kuroko regarda Aomine. Alors il ne mentait pas. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Pourquoi était-il le seul à pouvoir les entendre? « Ahah, oui je plaisantais! » Il se força à le dire avec un faux sourire. Il ne voulait pas que les autres pensent qu'il était fou alors qu'il était parfaitement sain d'esprit.

...

Était-il sain d'esprit? Il pensait que les autres pouvaient les entendre. Il pensait que les créatures parlaient, était-il réellement sain d'esprit?

Aomine regarda Kuroko avant de se détendre. « Alors c'était seulement une blague? J'étais à deux doigts de penser que tu étais vraiment malade mental. Bon, pas comme si ce n'était pas inhabituel avec le monde de dehors. »

« Oui..je suppose.. » répondit Kuroko sans regarder Aomine. Il se sentait un peu étrange par rapport à ce qu'il se passait. Il était sûr que les créatures parlaient, pourquoi les autres ne les entendaient pas?

Lorsqu'ils redevinrent silencieux ils purent entendre à nouveau des bruits dehors. C'était les monstres qu'Aomine entendait grogner. « Tu vois? Juste comme je te l'ai dit : ils ne font que grogner. »

Kuroko ne répondit pas. Il essayait d'entendre les grognements mais n'y parvenait pas. Tout ce qu'il entendait était « pourquoi? » encore et encore. Il acquiesça, tremblant un peu en fermant les yeux.

« Tetsu? » Aomine remarqua que Kuroko tremblait et avança la main pour toucher le bleuté.

Kuroko sursauta quand le métisse le toucha et grimaça lorsque les cordes frottèrent contre sa peau. Elles étaient vraiment trop serrées et inconfortables. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ça va? » Aomine était maintenant inquiet pour le bleu, surtout après l'avoir entendu agir de manière si étrange. Mais une part de lui restait suspicieuse. Il ne connaissait pas Kuroko et l'adolescent pouvait très bien tous les tuer. C'était bien pensé de la part d'Akashi de l'attacher.

« Je t'ai dit.. je suis fatigué c'est tout.. » dit Kuroko avant de soupirer et s'appuyer contre la barre.

« Et moi qui pensait que tu me tiendrais compagnie. Très bien ~ Hayho ~ » Aomine se leva paresseusement et enleva la poussière de son pantalon. « Dors bien dans ce cas ~ »

« Ouais..bonne nuit... » Il aurait aimé pouvoir demander à Aomine de s'unir _( NDT : Où le moment ou mon esprit de perverse est sorti over 9000 xD )_ mais ça paraîtrait juste suspicieux. Il soupira et essaya de s'endormir. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

 **Note d'auteurs** _( Bawi ils sont deux,_ _lisez s'il-vous-plait!_ _)_

 **The Lucky Bell :** Ouais je suis au dessus maintenant :3 hehe ~ Um, oui... s'il-vous-plait, appréciez cette histoire. Tout comme la dernière, nous avons travaillé dur dessus. Et désolé pour l'absence de lemon **_( I'll never forgive you Bell QwQ_ _where are my lemoooon xD joking, no need don't worry !_ _)_** beaucoup n'ont pas aimé les nombreux lemons qu'il y avait dans notre dernière histoire du coup on était un peu comme « Nah, pas de lemon » pour celle là.

Petite note : On sait que dans une apocalypse il n'y a pas de viande fraîche ou de pain non rassis. On écrit ce qui nous vient à l'esprit xD On essaye de pas aller trop vers « toujours des conserves » qu'on voit toujours dans les histoires d'apocalypses xD

[...] nous faisons juste une histoire fantastique/d'âme soeur. Oh, quelqu'un a des idées de One-shot? Nous n'avons rien contre les idées de one-shot! _( en revanche moi si, je ne les traduirais pas mais balancez toujours je ferais passer le message!_ ** _I just say that I'm not going to translate one-shot but I can send you the idea they'll put in review_** _)_

Appréciez cette histoire s'il-vous-plait! [...]

 **Kuroko Tetsuya 101 :** Salut tout le monde! Nous avons commencé à écrire cette fiction en continuant « Love behind glasses » _( une autre histoire géniale, pour les anglophones allez la lire de suite!_ ** _I read this one too! Another really nice story thank's to both of you_** _)_ parce que nous ne pouvions pas attendre de travailler sur un nouveau projet xD Je veux juste vous prévenir qu'il y aura des morts de personnages ET pas de lemon. Je sais que l'histoire est M mais c'est pour les gros mots et d'autres choses que je ne peux pas dire sans spoiler. [...]

Merci pour lire cette histoire et on espère vous captiver avec celle là :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) Rendez vous la prochaine semaine _( ou pas, comprenez que je peux pas upload de manière hebdomadaire entre ma propre fiction et la traduction de ces bébés avec minimum 8k mots par chapitre )_ avec un nouveau chapitre ~ Et n'oubliez pas de review! Votre soutiens est important on en a besoin _( ET MOI AUSSI QwQ vous vous rendez pas compte de ce que c'est que de traduire ce monstre orz mais comme j'ai dis je transmettrais aussi vos review aux auteurs avec la traduction donc lâchez vous )_ A plus ~


End file.
